Nellie Gomez
Nellie Gomez is Dan and Amy's former au pair, and current legal guardian, along with Fiske Cahill. She was one of the seven Cahills kidnapped by the Vespers. Alice in Storm Warning gave her a matching earring to her nosering. Personality She isn't afraid, and seems very calm. When Amy and Dan told her about the "treasure hunt" in Maze of Bones, she reacted calmly as if it was normal. She loves cranking her music up as loud as the iPod can go. She also is shown shaking up soda and opening it in Natalie's face.Likes to poop! :) History Nellie Gomez was supposedly hired by Amy and Dan's Aunt Beatrice to be their au pair, but Grace actually hired her for the job. And she was perfect for it, her family having guarded a Cahill treasure (the snake earring as shown in Storm Warning) and also having the necessary skills. Aunt Beatrice was threatened by Grace that she would not get part of her will if she fired Nellie. In the Maze of Bones, on the way to Grace's funeral, Aunt Beatrice says, "As soon as we get home I am firing that Nellie." Family Nellie has a father, Pedro Gomez, a mother (unknown) and a sister (unknown). She is also the legal guardian of Amy and Dan Cahill, along with Fiske Cahill. She was thought to be an employee of Beatrice, but was actually hired by Grace . Appearance Nellie has been described as having a silver snake earring in her nose, and multicolored hair. She has light-medium skin and dark brown eyes. Relationships Nellie is the au pair for Amy Cahill and Dan Cahill . She agrees to help them on their quest for the 39 Clues, traveling all around the world. Dan has commented that he liked Nellie because she "made amazing waffles and cranks her iPod up to brain damage level." Nellie takes care of the cat, Saladin , an Egyptian Mau formerly belonging to Grace Cahill. Nellie is fluent in many languages, and helps Amy and Dan decipher meanings of Clues. She becomes close to the two children she au pairs, becoming worried to frantic if they are gone off hunting Clues for more than a few hours. She is not that amazing to everyone she meets, however. The Kabras are disgusted by Nellie, their disrespect for her increasing after she sprays her Coke in their faces, after Natalie accidentally spills her whole vial of poison into it during turbulence. Cards Nellie's main card is Card 244. Trivia *Nellie Gomez grew up trilingual, knowing French, Spanish, and English from an early age due to her mother being French, her father is from Mexico , and she knew English because she lives in the US. She also has a "working knowledge" of German. *She was the first Madrigal to receive Madrigal status while she was not born in the bloodline. *She was the first hostage to be harmed by the Vespers, getting shot in the shoulder, but the bullet was removed safely. *Her father signed her up for flying lessons. *Her card is a secret rather than an agent. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Madrigal Category:The 39 Clues Category:Clues Category:Cahill Family Category:Cards Category:The Maze of Bones Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:In Too Deep Category:One False Note Category:Vespers Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Kidnappings Category:Major Characters Category:Main Character Category:CliqueMe Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Protagonists Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Anne Bonny Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Nannies Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Day of Doom Category:Hostages Category:Nowhere to Run Category:Unstoppable Category:Fiske Cahill